Folies nocturnes
by Lexyann
Summary: Au moment de la mort de James, Sirius se remémore leur amitié./Lavande découvre l'immensité du vide le jour où elle entreprend une introspection.
1. Alea Jacta Est

**Alea Jacta Est**

_Ce One-Shot est écrit pour un jeu du Forum Francophone, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bromance" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

><p>Ils se comprenaient sans dire un seul mot. Un regard, un sourire, tout passait. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups. Non! Pire! Les 800 coups! Les gens ne comprenaient pas comment ils faisaient. Les gens croyaient qu'ils avait un code secret. Peut-être bien. Certains, - les Serdaigle, clairement,- soupçonnaient de l'OcclumencieLegilimancie entre eux. À 15 ans, vraiment? C'était flatteur. Et ça n'aidait pas les rumeurs sur la grosseur de sa tête (ou de ses chevilles). En fait, ça n'améliorait en rien la grosseur de sa tête point. Heureusement, il passait encore dans les cadres de portes. Merlin merci.

Et puis il y avait les autres rumeurs. Ces gens qui _osaient_ glisser petit devant ami. Ça le faisait ciller. Puis éclater de rire. Il devait s'accrocher sur James pour ne pas tomber. Ils passaient leur chemin, hilares. Ils passaient le reste de la journée à sortir des «Mon chéri» «Mon loup» «Mon cœur» Et ça les faisait rire de plus belle. Même que des fois, les lendemains de Pleine Lune surtout, quand Remus se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ils s'amusaient à provoquer ce genre de remarques désobligeantes, provenant, bien sûr, de Serpentard.

James Potter et Sirius Black. Rien n'aurait pu ébranler la confiance qui les liait. Rien n'aurait pu les éloigner de leurs objectifs communs. Ils allaient tous les deux devenir Aurors, histoire de botter les fesses à ces Mangemorts. L'un allait nommer l'autre parrain de son premier enfant et réciproquement. Et chacun allait témoigner au mariage de l'autre. Avec optimisme, ils s'engagèrent sans hésiter dans l'Ordre du Phénix, quand le professeur Dumbledore le leur avait proposé. Ils avaient combattu dos à dos chaque Mangemort qui avait osé se mettre sur leur route. C'était de concert qu'ils avaient réussi, avec Lily, à s'échapper des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trois fois même. James avait une confiance aveugle en Sirius.

Et puis il avait eu cette idée stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

«Photo de groupe!» s'était exclamé Sirius, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre.

«Oh ouais! Super idée!» avait approuvé Peter.

Première erreur.

Clic! Leur destin était maintenant scellé. Exactement deux semaines plus tard, Marlene et sa famille étaient assassinées. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prit personnellement à Dorcas Meadows. Les frères Prewett combattirent en héros avant de finalement tomber sous l'assaut de cinq Mangemorts. Benjamin Fenwick fut retrouvé déchiqueté.

Le temps pressait.

«Sirius, veux-tu être mon Gardien du Secret?» lui avait demandé James.

Mais il avait eu une autre idée. Qui lui semblait ô combien plus intelligente. Mais qu'aujourd'hui, il considérait tellement stupide...! Stupide, stupide, stupide!

«Non! On va les bluffer! Prends Peter à la place. Ils ne s'en douteront jamais.»

Seconde erreur.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, James et Lily Potter étaient assassinés.

Et Sirius fixait avec horreur la maison détruite...

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle...?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà!<em>

_Lexyann_


	2. Négation

**Négation**

_Ce One-Shot est écrit pour un jeu du Forum Francophone, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cruche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Évidemment, qui d'autre que Lavande pour ce thème?_

* * *

><p>Lavande Brown était blonde. Faux. Elle était châtain clair.<p>

Lavande Brown aimait les potins. Faux. Elle en raffolait.

Lavande Brown aimait les garçons. Faux. Ils la faisaient soupirer... Ahhh... Cédric Diggory.

Lavande Brown suivait la mode et lisait religieusement chaque parution de _Sorcières-Hebdo. Faaaaux._ C'était _Sorcières-Ados._

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Points de suspension.

Pourquoi ce silence tout à coup?

Bon. Elle admettait que _parfois_ il lui arrivait de comprendre de travers certains mots.

«...et là, tu ajoutes un peu de vinaigre balsamique... »

«Pourquoi tu vas le chercher aussi loin? »

« Quoi? »

« Le vinaigre! C'est loin la mer Baltique, Padma... »

Padma cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Parvati explosa de rire.

« Lavaaaande! BAL-SA-MIQUE. Pas Baltique...»

Elle admettait aussi que _parfois_ elle avait de la difficulté à faire de simples calculs.

«Mon oncle est né en 1956. Il a 36 ans. »

« Ça fait 39 ans, Lavande... » fit Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre d'arithmancie.

« Oh bouse! Comme il a vieilli! »

Elle pouvait aussi se permettre d'avouer son absence _presque_ total d'orientation.

«Parvati! Parvati! Regarde Harry, Ron et Hermione! Ils vont vers la Forêt Interdite! »

La jeune Indienne se précipita vers la fenêtre, certaine de tenir le prochain ragot de la semaine. Mais elle déchanta bien vite.

«Oh oui. S'ils avaient pris à droite. Or, ils ont pris _à gauche. _Ils vont chez Hagrid, Lavande... »

«Oh... j'ai toujours cru que c'était l'inverse...»

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on dise d'elle, c'était qu'elle était une cruche. Elle pouvait accepter n'importe quoi : stupide, idiote, frivole, folle, dingue, nunuche, écervelée, et j'en passe. Mais pas _cruche._

Parce qu'une cruche, c'était rond. Et elle n'avait _pas_ de rondeur.

«Des fois, j'ai hâte d'être enceinte.»

Parvati leva les yeux de son magazine, stupéfaite.

«Mais... mais... pourquoi? »

«Pour pouvoir me promener avec des décolletés et avoir une _vraie_ poitrine! »

Parce que cruche, c'était moche. Et elle savait se mettre en valeur.

«Tadaaaa! »

Quelques garçons, dont Ron, sifflèrent d'admiration. Parvati la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

«Il y a une fête et je ne serais pas au courant...? » demanda la jeune fille, avisant le maquillage, la coiffure et le haut que Lavande réservait pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

«Non! Je trouvais juste que c'était plus amusant d'étudier si je me faisais belle! »

Enfin, parce qu'une cruche, c'était faible, ça pouvait se casser. Et elle ne voulait pas retomber dans la faiblesse et qu'on soit obligé de la protéger. Elle l'avait trop été dans son enfance.

«Papa? Est-ce que je peux aller jouer dehors? »

«Tu as terminé ton assiette? »

La petite Lavande acquiesça vivement.

«Bon, ne t'approche surtout pas du loch et ne t'éloigne pas de la maison. Compris? »

À nouveau, Lavande acquiesça vivement. Elle sortit en gambadant et, s'assurant que son père ne la suivait pas, elle s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Elle se pencha. Se pencha tant qu'à la fin, elle tomba. Plouf! Pour une raison qu'à l'époque, elle comprenait à peine, mais qu'aujourd'hui, tout s'expliquait (magie!), elle fut tirée hors de l'eau. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne développa pas de traumatisme vis-à-vis de l'eau. Non. Elle resta plantée au soleil jusqu'à ce que sa petite robe soit sèche. Car il ne fallait _surtout_ _pas_ que son père sache qu'elle s'était approchée du loch, -pire!- qu'elle était tombé dedans alors qu'elle ne savait même pas nager... Elle préférait risquer d'attraper la pire pneumonie du siècle plutôt que d'affronter la colère noire de son père.

Elle pouvait aller à l'eau tant qu'elle voulait, elle ne se casserait pas.

Après tout, n'était pas Gryffondor qui veut.

* * *

><p><em>Je tiens à préciser que toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles ne pourrait être que fortuite. Ou pas. <em>

_Alors?_

_Lexyann_


End file.
